Drunken Mistakes
by UniqueInsanity
Summary: What would happen if Bellatrix and Severus ended up having sex and she got pregnant? Would she keep their child, or would her love for The Dark Lord infulence her decision? Bella/Sev, rated for strong themes. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_So, the idea for this was taken from a roleplay I did. No real background information needed. Just, read and review. Ox _

The dawn was breaking, sunlight beamed through the crack in the middle of the heavy curtains. The light illuminated two naked bodies with silk green covers draped over the breathing bodies. It was hard to tell where one body began and the other ended.

Hours, maybe minutes passed as the two slept, the sun only strengthening as the day wore on. Slowly, life started to return to the male of the couple, he turned slowly in the bed, burying his head in his hands in an attempt to block the sun from reaching his eyes. "Let me sleep." He groaned, his head pounded at the sound of his own voice. He had definitely drunk too much last night.

He could remember brief moments from what had happened. He had come over late that night to do some talking with Lucius and as usual, they both got drinking. Later in the night, Bellatrix and Narcissa had joined them. After a few hours, the four of them were beyond the help of any sobering up potion. Narcissa and Lucius retired to their rooms and he and Bellatrix had…

Oh no.

More memories returned. Bellatrix had pulled him up the stairs, on the way up he had torn nearly all of her clothes from her. He had stood at the top of the stairs, admiring her body before his lips were against hers, kissing her passionately, his tongue slipping past her lips in a search for hers. Only when he felt the softness of the silk covers beneath him did he realise that they were no longer in the hallway. He wasted no time in turning them over, quickly undressing himself and taking the rest of the clothes from Bella's body until they were completely naked.

The sound of shallow breathing from next to him brought him out of his reverie. It alarmed him; his face was masked with shock and worry. He turned his head away from the sleeping form, opening his eyes. The piercing sun momentarily blinded him but with a quick flick of his wand the curtain was pulled closed, immersing the room in complete darkness. He looked around the unfamiliar room, noting his clothes strewn across the floor and her cursed lightly to himself. Finally, working up the courage, he turned his whole body this time in the direction of the naked body next to his. He blanched and shook his head, as much as he wanted this, he had also hoped that it was just a drunken dream that he would realise never happened in the first place. How wrong he was. "Bellatrix.." He breathed.

He couldn't see her face, it was covered by the dark mass of curls, but he knew it was her. The flawless, perfect figure that he had admired many times. He shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts from his mind. They wouldn't help him, not now. He couldn't run, what if she had remembered? Instead, he faced what he knew would turn into an ugly fight and unwillingly, quickly shook the sleeping beauty so she would wake. Bellatrix groaned, rolling onto her side trying to avoid the vicious shakings. "Bellarix. Wake up." He growled.

It took Bellatrix a moment to respond, her eyes shot open when she recognised to whom the voice belonged. "Snape." She hissed, her once peaceful, sleeping, face was now masked with anger, her coal black eyes flashed furiously. Only then did she notice that she, infact, was naked. She shook her head, not willing to believe it. She couldn't believe it, she, Bellatrix Black, the most faithful, most powerful Death Eater, had slept with Severus Snape, the no-good Half-blood. Her skin crawled with disgust only thinking about it. "I advise you now, before you regret the day you were born, to leave this room and never speak of what happened." She warned in a deadly low tone. Severus didn't need to be told twice, quite glad to be able to leave the room.

He stood quickly, pulling on his boxers then searching to find the rest of his clothes. "Get out now Severus, you nefarious halfblood!" Bellatrix screamed, needing to think. Severus couldn't help himself, he turned to face her, a smirk on his chewed lips. "Times never change." He said with a shrug of his shoulders as he pulled on his boxers. "What do you mean?" Bela asked, disgust still in her voice. "That's exactly how you screamed my name last night." He said with a wink before he quickly grabbed the rest of his clothes and apparated to his empty home in Spinners end.

A split second after he left, a glass vase connected with the wall where he had just stood, shattering upon impact. How could she have slept with him of all the men that she knew, she chose Severus Snape to be her drunken romance. As long as he kept quiet about what had happened they would have no problems. She wasn't about to tell anyone, and neither would he. She would make sure of that.

Once Severus had returned home he quickly found a bottle of his favourite elf made wine and sunk into his armchair with a defeated sigh. He had been more sober last night than he had let on. Over time, he had slowly fallen in love with Bellatrix, it was hard to resist her. She wasn't just beautiful; she was breathtaking. Often, jokes were made that she was a Siren, a beautiful woman who used her beauty to lure men to their death. He saw much more in her than her beauty. Last night had been his first and last chance to be with her, after the way she reacted to him, he knew that no matter how many times he hoped or prayed, it would never happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks had past slowly, each time the two drunken lovers met, their conversations were laced with hatred for the other. One was a pretence, to keep others from realising his true feelings for the beauty. The other was true hatred and anger, but she was angrier with herself for allowing it to happen rather than being mad with him. Whispers spread through the Black Manor, from one Death Eater to the other, each suspecting something between the opposites.

Bellatrix had only confided in Narcissa, the exact truth of what had put her in a worse mood than she could usually be found in. In the past few days, Narcissa had stumbled across her sister hunched over the toilet in her room, throwing up the contents of her stomach. Only early this morning did it click with Narcissa exactly what may be going on with her sister. She knew it would enrage her more than words can possibly say, but they needed to find out before it was too late. She knocked on the hard wooden door to Bellarix's room, awaiting entry.

Once allowed, she gulped subconsciously before walking into what was soon to be a living nightmare. She found Bellatrix just stepping out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth quickly trying to act as if she was okay, but Narcissa knew exactly what was wrong with her sister. "Bella, I have something to tell you. I know it will come as a big surprise, but I think my assumption is accurate. Bella, I think you could be pregnant." She said cautiously.

Bella's eyes widened in disbelief and she shook her head, unwilling to accept what Narcissa had just told her. Something in the back of her mind was agreeing with Narcissa's words. It did explain her more furious mood swings, all the times these past few weeks that she had thrown up and the fact that she could no longer stand the smell of most foods that were prepared in the home by the house elves.

An hour later, Narcissa left the confinements of Bellatrix's room, rather happy to escape. As soon as the doors closed did chaos begin. Bellatrix was sitting in the middle of her bathroom floor, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to fight her temper. She could not be pregnant. Bellatrix Black didn't have children. What was she going to do? If the Dark Lord found out, she was sure to be punished. He wouldn't allow her to have the child. Not that she wanted the filthy, vile little creature anyway.

Out of pure anger, she picked up a vase; Narcissa had given it to her one day, before she hurled it against the mirror on the other side of the room. Both the mirror and the vase shattered upon impact. The shards of glass fell to the surrounding ground, giving the illusion that millions of tiny crystals were scattered across the marble floor. It gave her, momentarily, some relief, able to relax for the split second after the damage was done. To no surprise, Bellatrix continued in her destruction.

An hour later, her room was covered with splinters of wood, shards of glass and the shredded remains of her curtains and bed covers. Another frustrated scream left her lips before she flopped down onto her bed, trying now to decide on what to do. Should she kill it? Only Narcissa would know. Maybe she could say she had a miscarriage. That might be believable. No, Narcissa would know, she knew her sister too well to believe that she had a miscarriage. Her train of thought was interrupted by a soft knock on the remains of the wooden door. She rolled over onto her back so that she was facing the ceiling, thinking it was Narcissa, she waved a hand before allowing her entry.

"Is everything alright Bellatrix?" The sound of Severus' rough voice reached her ears. She sat up in shock; she had not expected him to be so stupid as to come near her. But now she had something to tell him. She had no choice to tell him that she was pregnant. Narcissa had warned her that if she didn't, she would tell him. She cursed her sister silently, knowing she was the main reason why Severus had ventured up to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus tentatively moved deeper into the room, Bellatrix glaring vindictively in his direction. "Is everything okay?" He repeated, glancing around at the wreck of the room before his coal black eyes met hers again. "No, Severus. No. Everything is not okay. Would you like to know why?" She said in a sardonic tone, not giving him a chance to answer she continued. "I am pregnant, and having not slept with anyone else but you in the past few months means only one thing. You are the father." She finished, ignoring the gasp of shock from his lips.

He couldn't be, no, she had to be making this up. He didn't have time to pose any questions; Bellatrix had lept up from the bed and was now standing only inches away from him. "You nefarious, imprudent, fruitless Half-blood. Have you never heard of a contraceptive spell?!" She near screamed. "This is all your fault." She hissed viciously. "This is not my fault!" He bellowed. "I do believe it was you who lead my up here that night, and I can distinctly remember it was you who was so eager to get me undressed so don't you dare say this is my fault Bellatr-" He had started but was cut off by Bella's fist connecting with his jaw. He flexed his jaw and spat out the little blood she had managed to draw.

This infuriated him. He roughly grabbed her wrists and pushed her up against the wall behind him so that she had no other means to attack him. She strained to break free of his grip but he was too strong for her. "Severus! Let go of me now!" She demanded. He shook his head, smirking audaciously. "Not until you have listened to me." He snarled and began speaking again before Bellatrix could say anything. "The fault is ours. Neither one is to be blamed solely, but blamed equally. I am not going to abandon you and leave you to raise our child on your own, as you would expect. I will be around to help when you need it and I will pay for what needs to be paid for." He said, his eyes locked with hers. Bellatrix shook her head; her dark curls falling into her face. "Enough being stubborn Bella." He said with a roll of his eyes, typical of his character. "I am not being stubborn Severus. I do not need your help or your money because I am not having the child." She replied, sounding adamant about her decision.

"What? You.. You cannot do that Bellatrix" He spluttered. "This is my child too Bellatrix. We should talk about this. Come to a decision together." He said, his once demanding and furious tone gone, now he was nearly pleading with her to reconsider. Bellatrix shook her head, able now to pull her wrists free from him. "I cannot and will not have this child Severus. If the Dark Lord were to find out he would have my head and yours. I would not be allowed to have the child and you know it." She stated, knowing he could not argue with the truth. "How do you intend to get rid of our child? You cannot just waltz into St. Mungos and look for an abortion, and no matter what you think, you know Narcissa will never agree to helping you." He said, a slight hint of smugness in his voice.

She knew what he was saying was true, but she also knew the consequences of confessing her pregnancy to the Dark Lord. "I can't have this baby Severus. You know I can't." She said, her voice beginning to strain. Everything was becoming too much for her. "I will get rid of the filth myself if I must." She said, hoping that by saying it out loud she could convince herself that the baby really was filth, making it easier for her to go through with what she thought needed to be done.

Severus smirked slightly, shaking his head. "No dear Bellatrix. You will not." He watched her closely, seeing how close she was to loosing all control of her emotions. He didn't believe that Bellatrix would be able to go through with what she said she could. He tried to calm the voice at the back of his head which told him that she would go through with it, and that he would loose the woman he loved and their child. "Please, Bella, just calm down so we can talk about this." He pleaded but Bella shook her head could feel the hot tears that stung at the back of her eyes and she quickly made it to the bathroom before locking the only intact door that remained in the room.

Severus stayed where he was, watching the door closely. "Bella, just listen to me. I will protect you. I won't let any harm come to you or to our child." He said softly, hoping to reassure her. "Why do you care Severus?" Bellatrix spat through her tears. "I care because I lo-" He began but sharply cut off when he realised what he had been about to say. "I care because I got you into this mess and because it is my child you are carrying. I do not want any harm to come to my child which means I must also protect you, and I will protect you." He called through the door to her. "Please, Bella, just come out, calm down and we will decide what we should do." He pleaded again.

A long moment of uncomfortable silence passed before Bella replied, "I know what I should do."


	4. Chapter 4

Severus watched the door for a moment, and could hear the frustrated sobs coming from the bathroom. Bellatrix had slumped to the floor, ignoring the sharp shards of glass, which littered the surrounding floor. She held her head in her hands as her body shook with sobs, trying to put her thoughts back together. She finally stopped sobbing and sat up straight.

She had to get rid of the child, if she had to do it herself then so be it. But how to do it? Her eyes fell on a long sharp piece of the shattered mirror, which glinted in the light. In a spur of the moment thought, she ripped open the front of her corset, revealing her chest and well-toned stomach. Thankfully, she hadn't started to show yet, so if she needed to she could go another week or two without doing anything before the time came to tell anyone. No, she mustn't think of telling anyone. Her only hope of survival was to kill her child herself without thinking of what such a think might do to her. She grasped the shard in her right hand, wincing slightly as she felt it cut into the soft skin on her hand. It would do exactly what she intended it to. Severus made his way slowly to the bathroom door and knocked cautiously. "Come on Bella, let me in and we can talk about this." He said softly, needing to speak to her.

"Go away Severus. I have this under control now." She replied, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. Was she really about to do this? Was she really going to cut her own child from her stomach? No, she mustn't think like that. She needed to do it. She had no other choice. She closed her eyes and slowly brought the cold, deadly, glass to her stomach, gasping as she dragged it across the perfect white skin. It didn't take long for the blood to begin to flow, dripping down her stomach as she continued in what she had set out to do. Severus heard the gasp and started to bang madly on the wooden door, causing it to shake under his strength. "Bellatrix! Let me in now!" He demanded. Bellatrix acted as if she couldn't hear the commotion he was causing, bringing her deadly weapon around in a circle, gasping still at the pain, which it caused.

The blood flow became heavier still, drops falling to the floor. Her head shot up as she heard a viscious smash, dropping the shard in surprise. Severus, in a desperate attempt to get inside had broken down the door, knocking it clear off its hinges. He gasped in shock as he laid eyes on Bellatrix, what had she done? He didn't believe she would really go through with it. But she had. Maybe he could still save their child; maybe she had done it wrong and didn't cut properly. Maybe their child was still unharmed. He shook his head, now was not the time, if he wanted his child to okay, he must ensure Bellatrix was. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her body shaking violently. Her stomach was a horrific sight, deep wounds running in a rough semi-circle over the now blood covered skin. He moved quickly to her, scooping the sobbing woman up in his arms before he moved to the bed, laying her down gently. Grabbing his wand, he accioed the required equipment and set to work on closing the bleeding wounds.

Once he had finished, he uncorked a vial of a red bad smelling potion, with a label which read 'Blood replenishing potion' and handed it to her the whole time, Bellatrix never said a word. She stared blankly at the ceiling, her body trembling still. It took her a moment to register that he wanted her to drink what he had given her. Slowly saw placed the vial to her lips and swallowed the contents quickly. She spluttered, sitting up and wincing as she did so. Severus gently pushed her back to the bed, and began to clean the blood from her body. "You need to take it easy okay." He said softly once he had finished, pulling the new covers he had conjured over her still shaking body. He wasn't about to leave her, not when she was like this, not when she needed him most.

Bellatrix Black was truly broken, emotionally and physically. He lay down on the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms and began to rock her softly, hoping to calm her. "I.. I can't have this baby.. Even if I wanted to.. He wouldn't allow me.. I must obey .. Most faithful.." She stammered in a weak voice. Severus shushed her, stroking her cheek softly. "Bella, please. Do not worry about him. This is our baby; you can have the baby if you please. It will be just as it was with Narcissa and Lucius. If it is not, we will come to some other conclusion about how you may have this child, but I promise you. I will do everything in my power to protect you and our child." He whispered softly to her. "I am going to be here with you ever step of the way to help you when you need it, whether you wish for my help or not, you are getting it." He stopped rocking her ad she tilted her head to the side, her dark eyes meeting his. "Thank you Severus." She whispered to him.

He smiled gently, shaking his head. "It is the very least I can do for you. When we announce our news, if he wishes to punish us, I will take your punishment for you." He said firmly. Bellatrix opened her mouth to protest but he placed a finger over her lips, stopping her. "Remember, whether you want it or not it will be done." She thanked him once again, it did mean a lot to her. He kissed her forehead softly and began to stoke her cheek lightly. "Now, dear Bella. Sleep." He whispered beside her ear. She obeyed with no hesitation. Her eyes drifted shut as she entered her deep slumber. Severus remained awake, holding her tight in his arms as she slept. He still had not yet come to terms with the fact he was going to have a baby with the woman he loved. Whether she loved him or not, he would stick by her and their child, loving her from a distance.

And with that final happy thought, he slowly drifted into a deep sleep; Bellatrix held tight in his arms. She had one hand placed over her stomach and his hand over hers almost protectively. They were more alike than they thought and in the months to come they would discover that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Severus had awoken early that morning, a smile crept up on his sleepy face when he saw the woman sleeping soundly in his arms. Last night had been hectic, at first he thought, or hoped, it had all been a dream that he could shake from his mind and never remember, but he knew that was not the case. The events of last night, although horrific, were one hundred percent true, the woman sleeping in his arms was proof of that. He couldn't hide from himself, the fear he felt as he thought about telling he Dark Lord about their child. Although he would never dream of telling Bella, it scared him to his very core. What if he was killed yet the Dark Lord still took no mercy on Bella or their unborn child? He would have died in vain, but worse of all he would have broken his promise to Bellatrix that he would protect her and their child. He had to tell her, to let her know his true feelings for her.

He watched her sleep for many more moments before he noticed her finally starting to stir from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, closing again as they adjusted to the light, but the soon re-opened and quickly found his with a smile. "Hey beautiful." Severus said softly with a kind smile. "How're you feeling?" He finished, concern and worry laced his voice. "Much, much better. Thank you." Bella croaked, her voice rough from sleep and from the crying she done the night previous. Severus smiled again, happy that she was feeling better. "That's brilliant, with some more rest you'll be feeling better in no time." He said as she pulled out of his hold, sitting up with the slightest flicker of pain across her tired face. "Bella, there is something I want you to know." He said timidly, looking away from her. Bellatrix turned her attention back to him, curiosity getting the better of her. "What is it?" Bella asked softly, unsure as to exactly what he wanted to tell her. "I... I love you Bella." Severus said finally after many moments. Bella's body stiffened as she heard his words. He loved her. Never in her life did she ever expect to hear them words from anyone, but now she had and it shocked her. "Severus… I…" She began, unsure of what to say to him now. Severus finally turned to look at her, a soft red tinge to his usually blanched face. "Don't worry about it." He said with a sheepish smile, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "Forget I ever said anything." He mumbled, cursing himself silently. What ever made him think that Bellatrix Black would love him, or even feel some form or love towards him. She was beautiful, amazing and talented. She could have any man she wanted, why would she pick him? He was brought out of his reverie by Bella's hand slowly touching his arm. He turned to look at her, his eyes meeting hers for a fraction of a second before he looked away. "Severus, I don't love you." Bellatrix said quietly. At these words Severus stood up, feeling his heart shatter into a million tiny little pieces. "Please don't go.." Bella said quickly, taking his arm and pulling him back down to sit next to her. "I don't love you Severus, but I want to. You are the only who has seen me at one of my lowest points. You didn't turn a blind eye and run, act as if it never happened. When I needed you the most, you stayed and helped. That means a lot to me Sev, thank you." She said softly, her eyes on Severus who was now watching her with shock. Before he had any time to think of what had just happened, Bella's lips were against his own in a soft but very loving kiss. It didn't take him long to return it, his hand running to cup her cheek softly as he continued the kiss, savouring the feel of her lips against his. When air was vital, he slowly pulled away from the kiss, a smile now on both of their lips. The said nothing, sitting in blissful silence, but Severus had too many questions to ask that couldn't wait. He pulled Bella to him, his hand finding hers and entwining their fingers. "So, where do we go from here?" He asked, his eyes now locked on hers. He was surprised to see the softness of her eyes. He had grown accustomed to seeing them full of maliciousness, not the softness, which now dominated the black eyes. "I guess we're now a couple." Bella beamed, something strange spreading across her lips now; a grin. Severus grinned and stole a quick kiss from her lips. "I love you Bellatrix Black." He whispered against her lips. "I know, and someday soon I will be able to say that back to you. I promise." 


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, had a chance to write the next chapter. Inspiration for this came from Paramore's song 'My Heart'.

_Two days had passed since Severus had admitted to Bellatrix he had loved her. In those two days, they had barely left Bella's room. Most of her time was spent sleeping, recovering still from what she had done to herself. She had been doing a lot of thinking, and she realised a lot._

Without Severus, she would not be able to get through this alone. For once, Bellatrix Black was dependant on someone. For the first time, Bellatrix needed help, but she would not admit it. She did not need to. Severus knew what she needed, and he went out of his way to make sure she would get it.

_Just like Bellatrix, he too had done a lot of thinking, and, just like Bellatrix, he had come to conclusions that he would never admit. He was scared. Scared of not being able to keep their child. Scared of what might happen once Bellatrix had given birth. Scared of being a father. He did not want to give his child the same childhood he had. It was the last thing he wanted to ever do. _

_At almost half ten that morning, Severus had woken from his peaceful sleep to find the bed next to him empty. Bellatrix, where was she? He sat up, eyes wide, looking around the room. He relaxed when his coal black eyes found Bellatrix, his heart settling and a smile playing on his lips. _

_Bellatrix was standing before the full-length mirror, her top discarded, thrown aside. She was facing the mirror, her eyes on her stomach, her hands running over the soft skin. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. Her bump. She was fascinated with it, as if she hadn't known it was what happened. She wasn't used to anything like this, to any of the emotions that had been evoked and brought to life inside of her over the past few days. She felt like she was a completely different person. _

_Severus slipped out of the bed, quietly coming behind her. A smile settled on Bellatrix's lips when she saw him. He snaked his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Our baby." He whispered to her, his smile turning to a grin. Bellatrix nodded and smiled. "Our baby." She repeated, resting her hands over his. "I guess this is it. We should tell them." She whispered to him, knowing the sooner it was done, the better._

_Severus stiffened slightly when he heard his words, but he slowly nodded. She was right, they needed to tell the people they knew about what had happened before they found out for themselves. It would work in their favour if they were to do that. "Who do we tell first?" He asked her after a few minutes of silence. His hands softly ran over the pale skin on her stomach. It was their baby in there. That thought brought an unstoppable smile to his face._

"_Him." Bella said, a slight tone of fear evident in her voice. They needed to tell The Dark Lord first. It was he who would determine whether or not they could keep their child. She wouldn't be able to allow him to kill her child, but it was where her loyalities lay. With him. Could having a child change that? Would the maternal instinct kick in and force her to ruin everything, to do anything she possibly could to protect the life of her child. Right now, the answer was unclear. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? If he refused to allow her to have the child, would she be able to fight back, or to possibly flee from his hold. She had devoted the past four years of her life to him, the moment she left Hogwarts. She had thought she loved him, but these past few days with Severus had proved different to her. _

_Severus sensed her worries, and turned her gently to face him, kissing her softly. "Bella, sweetheart. I promise you, I will not allow him to harm you, or our child." He whispered to her, comfortingly stroking her hair now in the effort to calm her. _

_Bella swallowed her fears, forcing a small smile to her lips. "I know you will. Lets get this over with then." She whispered, giving his hand a small squeeze as she made her way to her wardrobe, looking for some clothes to wear. Severus smiled as he watched her. "I love you Bellatrix." He called to her. Bellatrix looked over her shoulder to him, the same small smile on her lips. "I know you do." She said, before disappearing inside the bathroom._

_The day she told him that she loved him too would be the best day of his life. But for now, all of his concentration was on the task in hand. Telling The Dark Lord of their secret. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Drunken mistakes:**

Chapter seven, my effort to make up for the terrible last chapter. Blame the flu, incredibly sick at the moment :(.. Enjoy.. Ox

Terrified was the only word Severus could use to describe his own feelings now. He stood hand in hand with the woman he loved, before the dark intricately designed door. Behind that door, The Dark Lord sat, facing the window which looked out onto the grounds in the Malfoy Manor. Of course, he was always terrified going to see The Dark Lord, he didn't know a Death Eater, or wizard alive who wasn't.

But today was different. Today, the fate of his childs life rested on the heartless man's decision. He had some hope that this might be allowed. Lucius and Narcissa were allowed to have their son who she gave birth to last year. It gave him the hope that maybe, he might allow this child. Bellatrix, after all, was his most faithful, his most favoured servant, he wouldn't want to loose her.

_Bellatrix swallowed hard on the lump that was quickly forming in her throat, she needed to be completely calm going into this room. Or, at least appear to be calm. Her grip tightened on Severus' hand as she brought her clenched fist to the clod wooden surface. She rested it there for a moment, drawing in a shuddering breath before looking to Severus. He nodded, encouraging her to knock. The sooner they got this over and done with, the better. It was easier to do it now rather than wait. Bellatrix drew her hand back and knocked sharply on the door three times._

_At first, there was no answer, the sound of her knocks rang through both of their ears as if someone was screaming at them, then silence settled over them. The Dark Lord already knew who was standing outside, Bellatrix had no doubt about that. But what was taking him so long to allow them entry? Each painful second that passed felt like an hour to the terrified couple. _

_Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of a lock in the door clicking as the door swung forth, permitting them to enter the dark room. Severus stood back as Bellatrix entered before him, falling into her usual low bow, her nose barely an inch from the ground. "My Lord." She said, none of the worry she felt appeared in her voice. Severus closed the door behind them as he stood behind Bellatrix, he bowed his head, as he normally did, following Bellatrix's lead. "My Lord." _

_Silence rang in their ears before it was shattered by The Dark Lord's ice-cold voice. "What brings my two most faithful servants to me, on such an early morning? It better be of high importance to disturb me." He said, no emotion shown in his voice. They never expected anything less. _

_Severus looked up to him, watching the back of the chair with great concentration. He needed to choose his words carefully. "My Lord, there is something Bellatrix and I wish to tell you." He began, forcing himself to build up the courage to continue with this. "We are here to seek your permission. Bellatrix is pregnant, and the child is mine. We wish to keep the child and raise him or her as one of your most faithful servants of course. Will you allow us to do so?" He asked tentatively, his eyes dropping to Bellatrix. It was this moment, this moment that would determine everything. _

_The response was almost immediate, mocking their situation, but with no emotion shown to suggest so. "Bellatrix Black pregnant with Severus Snape's child? Bellatrix Black pregnant with a half-blood child and you wish to keep it do you Bellatrix?" He said, wanting to hear from the rather quiet witch. _

_Bellatrix brought herself out of her loyal bow, forcing herself to stand straight and keep her composure. "Yes, My Lord. I want to keep this child as raise him or her to be your most faithful servant." She said, hoping to persuade him to allow her this opportunity. She had become accustomed to the idea of being a Mother over the last few days. When she did leave her room, she found herself observing Narcissa now with one-year-old Draco. _

"_And what of dear Rodolphus? He will be rather hurt when he returns from the mission I have sent him on to find that his wife-to-be is pregnant and planning on a relationship with another man?" He said, keeping his eyes on the distant village. How many mud-bloods lived there? He thought, not able to control himself._

"_My Lord, I do not love Rodolphus, nor do I harbour any feelings for him other than that of a great friend. I have feelings for Severus, and with your permission, I want to have this child with him and be allowed to have this relationship." She Said, her voice wavering slightly, almost betraying the desperation she felt. Bellatrix took a step back, taking Severus' hand in hers, needing the comfort of his touch. _

_Severus was almost sure of it, but he knew he had to be mistaken; his mind was playing tricks on him. But, he had thought he had heard a muffled sneer coming from The Dark Lord. That couldn't of happened. "You want this child so much, you tried to kill it." Voldemort said, the coldness in his voice almost chilling to Bellatrix now. How did he know that? It was a stupid question, of course he knew everything. "That was a moment of weakness My Lord. I was scared about the outcome, I know nothing of being a Mother and I didn't know what to do. What I did, I regret very much and it will haunt me for the rest of my life, following me everywhere." _

_Severus gripped onto her hand tighter, stroking the back of her hand softly, he could tell by the sound of her voice that she was battling tears hard. "My Lord, I love Bellatrix, and I will give her everything I possibly can. We just want to be allowed to have this child. Will you give us that opportunity?" _

_Nothing._

_The silence filled the room for several, heart-breaking minutes as Voldemort thought deeply on this. He weighed the pro's and con's of the situation. He would gain a new follower out of this, and judging by the child's parents, he, or she, would be just as faithful to him. But, was there a chance of him loosing both Bellatrix and Severus as followers? Having a child can change things immensely. But, nobody escaped Lord Voldemort, and they knew that first hand. "I will allow you to have this child and to be together in a relationship. I do not wish to see any displays of affection, nor any change in your loyalties; I will not hesitate in killing the child if I notice any. When the child comes of age at seventeen, it will be branded with my mark." He said after a few moments deliberation._

_The grin on both of their faces was unstoppable. It was full of excitement, thanks and most of all, relief. "Thank you My Lord. I promise, this will not change anything." Bellatrix said as she bowed to him again, despite the fact his back was to her. Severus swiftly followed, bowing his head. "My Lord, your decision will not be a wrong one. Thank you." He said before taking Bella's hand and leading her from the room._

_Once outside the room, when the door closed behind them, Severus picked Bellatrix up, hugging her tight to him and twirling her around as he laughed carelessly. "I told you! We did it!" He beamed, kissing her head as he let her back down. Bellatrix's grin mirrored his as she stole a much needed kiss from his lips. "We're having a child!" She all but screamed in delight. It was so unlike Bellatrix to show this much emotion, but Severus loved it. _

"_A child?" A rough voice spat from behind them, his words dripping with malice. Bellatrix whirled around, cursing to herself when she saw the figure. _

"_Rodolphus." She muttered quietly. _

_**AN: **_So, that's chapter seven. Love it, hate it? Does it make up for the last chapter? Hopefully. Next chapter coming up soon. Reviews are welcome, let me know what you like and what you don't like. Criticism is very welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Drunken Mistakes: Chapter Eight**

**A/N:** Merlin, I know it has been quite a long time since I have updated this! People ready to shoot me for it? But fear not, I have updated at long last. I'm eager to just kind of finish this, as it reminds me of a few things in my past I just want to forget.

There are a few more chapters to go, so don't fret, but I shall be updating a lot more, promise.

Really hope you enjoy it :D

-xx

_**xxx**_

"A child?" A rough voice spat from behind them, his words dripping with malice. Bellatrix whirled around, cursing to herself when she saw the figure.

"Rodolphus." She muttered quietly.

Severus instantly went into protective mode, stepping before Bellatrix, but she didn't need anyone to protect her. She was more than capable at handling herself. She had done so on many occasions with Rodolphus.

Rodolphus snarled his teeth bared much like a wolf would do. He stepped forward, his fists clenched, squaring up to Severus. Bellatrix pushed herself between Rodolphus and Severus who had pulled her out of harm's way, behind him, but Bellatrix didn't sit on the sidelines when there was a fight, she was always in the middle.

Severus was quietly raging inside, his anger bubbling. He knew that The Dark Lord must have arranged this, for Rodolphus to be there. He should have anticipated it.

"Yes, Rod, you heard correctly. A child. I'm pregnant, with Severus' child, and we are keeping it, we are going to raise it." The tone of her voice suggested there was no arguing with her.

Rodolphus scoffed, shaking his head. "You are mistaken if you think I am going to raise a half-blood brat like that." Rodolphus snarled his eyes narrowed into dark slits. Now, she could smell the stench of oxygen from him, as if he had bathed in it and steeped his clothes in it.

Bellatrix laughed lightly, shaking her head. "No, you are the one who is mistaken now, Rodolphus. When I say we, I do not mean you and I. I mean Severus and myself."

There was a sickening crack as Rodolphus' hand connected with Bellatrix's cheek. She hadn't expected it, but she should have. He was volatile when he was drinking.

She was a little stunned, but Severus wasn't. In the blink of an eye, Severus had him pinned to the wall behind him, his wand pressed painfully into the crook of his neck. He was restricting the amount of air that was flowing to his lungs, Rodolphus was squirming in his grip, but although Severus was of smaller build, he had more strength.

"Give me one good reason why I should not kill you now, Rodolphus?" Severus spat his black eyes were glazed over with the fury bubbling through his veins now.

Rodolphus opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His face was turning red, he couldn't breathe.

Bellatrix had her hand on her now warm cheek, it was stinging slightly, but she had experienced much worse pain in her lifetime. She just couldn't understand why she didn't react. It should be her with the wand to Rodolphus' throat, threatening his life, not Severus.

She stepped forward, her hand on Severus' elbow, letting him know she was there. "Come on, Sev. Let's go." She didn't want Severus to do anything irrational. They had only just been given permission to have their child. If they did anything to threaten that, The Dark Lord would surely take it away from them.

Severus jabbed his wand into Rodolphus' neck a little harder, before he pulled away, allowing the drunken Death Eater to slide to the floor, cradling his throat as he gasped for breath like a fish out of water.

"If you ever touch me again, Rodolphus, I won't be responsible for my actions." Bellatrix snarled, before taking Severus' hand and leading him away.

The pair walked away without looking back, Bellatrix walking on front of Severus. They were completely silent the whole way back up to Bellatrix's room. Bellatrix locked the door behind her.

Over the past few weeks, Severus had moved a few of his own personal belongings into her room, his books, some potions equipment, clothes. It was just like a room for a married couple.

Bellatrix walked to the window, gazing out silently. Severus stood at the door, his arms folded across his chest. What in Merlin's name was he going to do now? What was he supposed to do?

He was still a complete novice to the world of women and relationships. He could only guess as to what he was supposed to do, and hope that he was in some way correct.

He took a few steps towards her, entwining his fingers together, bringing them to his lips. "Are you okay, Bellatrix?" He asked tentatively, just wanting to help her out.

Bellatrix sighed ever so softly, turning to look at Severus, her arms still folded across her chest. "I just, don't know what has changed inside of me. I didn't react like I would have. This whole thing is changing me. I'm not me anymore." She muttered quietly, unfolding her arms, one hand slowly moving down to the bump on her stomach.

Severus tentatively brought his hand to rest over hers on the bump on her stomach. "Bellatrix, you are pregnant. I don't know much about it, but I do know that your hormones are raging; you are bound to change slightly during this pregnancy. You will be back to your normal, ruthless self in only a couple of months." He said softly to her, his eyes locked with hers.

Bellatrix took a small breath, and nodded. "I can only hope you're right, Severus."

Bellatrix took a small breath, and nodded. "I can only hope you're right, Severus. I'm going to go for a bath." She smiled softly, giving him a quick kiss and slipping away into the bathroom.

Severus sighed, sitting back on the velvet bed as he watched her close the door. There was still so much more for him to learn.

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** Soo, thoughts?

I'm in two minds as to whether to have the baby survive the pregnancy or not. What do you guys thinks?

Let me know in the reviews ;)

Hope you enjoyed it.

-xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Drunken Mistakes: Chapter 9**

**A/N: **Here we go guys, final chapter!

I'd like to just thank everyone who has been so kind as to review this, witch such kind words. It kept me going with this, and means a lot.

A special thanks to The Fourth Black Sister, Bellatrix's Twin and guys and your reviews, rock!

Hope you all enjoy!

-xx

_**xxx**_

_Six months later._

As Severus Snape stirred in the king-sized bed, he stretched out, as most people did when they woke during the night.

He had become accustomed to being roused in the early hours of the morning. A new born baby was hard to look after; he was exhausted, with also having to cover what Bella should be doing for the Dark Lord, seeing as at the moment, she was unable to.

The birth had been complicated. She had lost so much blood, to a stage where Severus had forced her to take a polyjuice potion, and rushed her to Mungo's. He had done the right thing, and had only just gotten there on time. His blood replenishing potions had done nothing to help her at all, she had to undergo some muggle surgery, in order to correct the bleeding, but she was slowly recovering now.

Their little boy was fine, a strong healthy little man, with a set of lungs on him to put anyone to shame.

Orion Severus Black.

Severus was thankful he seemed to have his mother's looks, her dark eyes, prominent features, and tufts of dark hair already. He was going to be a heart breaker when he grew up.

As he slowly started to come to consciousness, he realised the bed was empty. It was just him here. That was never a good sign. He took a deep breath as he forced himself to sit more upright in the bed, glancing around as he rubbed his eyes, giving them time to readjust to the darkness.

Where in Merlin's Beard could she be?

After the birth, they had moved from the Black Manor. Bellatrix didn't want to be surrounded by Lucius and Narcissa, and the company Lucius would invite over, and Severus couldn't say he blamed her.

They had found their own home, a large two-story manor, much larger than Severus had ever imagined living in, in his entire life.

He had decorated it all, like a simple, warm family home. That was what it was now. It was where he would raise his family, create memories that nobody could replace.

He pushed himself from the bed, and pulled on a smooth velvet robe, to keep himself warm in the bitter winter night.

Where was she? His dark eyes tiredly scanned the dark room, ensuring that it wasn't in his dreamlike state that he had said she wasn't there.

When he was one hundred percent certain that she wasn't in their shared room, he padded out onto the spacious landing, able to nagivate through the darkness.

They had set up Orion's room next to theirs, so he would be close to them in able to keep the new, anxious parents at ease.

For a while after the birth, Bellatrix had seemed distanced from Severus and from everyone. She would only watch Orion, fearful that she may do something wrong, and hurt him. She loved him; she would admit that to anyone. This was her flesh and blood that she had carried for nine long, laborious months. He meant more to her than anything right now, and she would do anything for him. If that meant keeping herself away from him so that she wouldn't hurt him, she would do that.

It had taken Severus quite a while to get her to feel comfortable in holding him, feeding him, and anything else involved with him, but he had done it. He had vowed to her that he would help her through this in every way possible, and if anything, he was a man of his word.

He carefully pushed the wooden door open, wincing slightly as it creaked on its hinges; he didn't want to wake Orion if he was sleeping.

He tentatively craned his head around the door, leaning his body against the doorframe.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he took in the sight before him. Bellatrix stood at the side of the cot, that had taken Severus almost an entire day to put together after he insisted on doing it the muggle way. She gazed lovingly down at her son's sleeping form, leaning over so that she could brush her fingers across his warm, rosy cheek, just watching him carefully.

She slowly looked over her shoulder to look at Severus, a small smile on her lips now. Severus was in total shock. What had happened to the malicious, eccentric and almost deranged woman whom he had known only months ago? Had being a mother had such a changing effect on her, or was it still the unbalanced hormones in her body playing havoc with her true self. He had to admit, he did like this Bellatrix much more.

He stepped slowly, quietly over to the crib, standing beside her, looking down to their son like she was. "I'm surprised to find you here." He whispered softly to her.

"He was crying a little, so I can in to check on him, but he was back asleep by the time I got in here." She answered, not tearing her eyes away from Orion.

Severus just smiled in response, tentatively moving his hand to rest on the small of her back. Just as she was cautious with Orion, he was cautious with her. He didn't know where they stood most of the time, but he wasn't going to contest it. What he did know was that he was here, with her and she wanted him to be there, with their son, the little boy they brought into the world together.

They had come a long way since the morning they had realised what had happened between them, in order to creat their little boy. It was very easy to say that their relationship was one full of hate, at least from one side.

Severus had harboured feelings for her for quite some time, and now he was determined to make things right. He was going to give his son the life he never had. Over his dead body, would his son go without anything he wanted. And Bellatrix, he would treat her right, with the respect she deserved, and he would never lay a finger on her, unlike the relationship between his Father and Mother. He would never be that man.

Bellatrix looked up to Severus, straightening her back as she withdrew he hand from her son's soft skin. Of course, she had realised the dramatic change in her personality. She never thought maternity would have such a grip on her, but now her life revolved around her son. He was the reason for everything she did now.

Nobody ever believed she would be a mother, let alone a capable one, and she was going to prove them wrong. She was the Most Faithful Death Eater, that wouldn't change. She was going to make this a better world for her son, and she knew that by sticking by her Lord, she would accomplish that.

"Let's go back to bed." Severus suggested in a whisper.

"Lets."

With one last look at her son, she smiled and walked for the door, with Severus falling close behind her, his hand still on her back.

Behind him, he softly closed the door on his son's bedroom, leaving the sleeping infant to his peaceful dreams.

At one stage, he had thought this was nothing more than a mistake he had made, a drunken mistake that had severe consequences he would now have to face.

A man's errors are his portals to discovery, and from what had started as a mistake, he had discovered so much that he would give up for nothing in the world.

_**xxx**_

**A/N: FINISHED! THE END! CRIOCNAIGH! FINITO!**

My very first fanfic, that I had started over a year ago, is finally complete. I do hope everyone enjoyed, and the ending was to your satisfaction. I quite liked the ending :D

I learnt so much from doing this, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, to keep me going, and to get me writing more!

You rock guys!

Lots of love,

Rachel

-xx


End file.
